


Freckles in the Sun

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [39]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor awoke slowly, the morning sunlight shining on his face and Rose murmuring as she ran her fingers across his cheekbones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: freckles.

“Twenty five…” 

The Doctor awoke slowly, the morning sunlight shining on his face and Rose murmuring as she ran her fingers across his cheekbones.

“Twenty six…”

He stopped her, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “That tickles.” 

“'m counting your freckles. You're never still for long.” She gave a tongue touched grin, which combined with her love-mussed hair and the bedsheet as it fell from her chest, sent a shot of desire straight to his groin.

“Want to continue,” he asked huskily as he inched down the sheet covering himself, “or save it for later?”

Rose's eyes glazed over. “Later.”


End file.
